More than Words
by rururei
Summary: Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi aku tahu dia telah melakukan segala hal yang melebihi kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Sekuel "Fix You." Sasuke's POV.


Pukul 20.00, awal bulan Januari. Di luar sedang turun salju.

Aku meraih saklar yang sudah sangat kuhafal letaknya. Sedetik kemudian, lampu menyala. Aku melangkah masuk sambil melepas sarung tanganku dan segera kunyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Aku datang."

Suaraku mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. Entah kenapa aku tetap mengucapkan kalimat itu sekalipun aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Setelah melepas mantel biru tuaku dan menaruhya sembarangan di atas sofa, aku berjalan menuju ke dapur. Dapur itu bersih dan rapi seperti biasanya. Aku membuka lemari es, mengamat-amati isinya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi setelah meraih sebotol air minum. Kuambil gelas dari meja konter dan kutuangkan air minum itu ke sana.

Selama beberapa menit, aku berjalan berkeliling seperti seseorang yang datang untuk melihat-lihat dan membeli apartemen itu –berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain, menyentuh barang-barang dengan ujung jari, mengamati dinding yang catnya sudah memudar di beberapa bagian, menyalakan televisi dan kemudian mematikannya lagi.

Akhirnya kuputuskan bahwa aku ingin mandi dengan air hangat. Tubuhku terasa lelah setelah syuting seharian.

Kupejamkan mataku di bahwa guyuran air. Tanganku menyentuh dinding kamar mandi yang dingin, kemudian ketika mataku terbuka, aku mengamati pola keramik yang tergambar di lantai kamar mandi. Begitu aku selesai dan melangkah keluar, sebuah bayangan menangkapku di cermin besar. Aku berhenti dan menatap ke dalam cermin itu. Sepasang mata _onyx _balas menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, seakan-akan bayanganku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku menghela napas dan berjalan keluar.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, aku membuka lemari dan memilih-milih pakaian. Pakaiannya selalu agak kebesaran untukku, jadi biasanya aku selalu marah-marah jika harus terpaksa memakainya ketika sedang menginap. Tapi sekarang aku memakainya sambil diam. Ketika melirik ke atas ranjang, aku melihat sebuah sweater tergeletak di sana. Agak lama aku memandangi benda itu, sebelum akhirnya tanganku terulur untuk meraihnya. Kubawa sepotong benda berwarna hitam itu ke wajahku –aku menghirup baunya. Dia pasti lupa menaruh sweater ini di keranjang cucian –bau tubuhnya masih tertinggal di sana. Apa dia pergi dengan begitu tergesa-gesa?

Aku membawa sweater itu keluar kamar.

Perutku agak lapar, jadi aku mencari-cari sesuatu di dapur. Aku tidak bisa memasak sesuatu yang rumit, jadi kuputuskan untuk makan satu cup ramen instan. Biasanya aku selalu ribut tentang diet, tapi setiap kali dia tidak ada, entah kenapa diam-diam aku ingin makan ramen. Makanan itu mengingatkanku padanya karena dia begitu menyukai ramen. Kadang-kadang ketika dia menciumku, aku bisa merasakan ramen di dalam mulutnya.

Aku makan di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi.

Mataku terarah ke layar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kutonton karena otakku malah sibuk mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya. _Baru _lima hari. Itu artinya selama 120 jam aku tidak melihat wajahnya, dia tidak ada di sekitarku dan Shizune menjadi satu-satunya korban ketidakstabilan emosiku selama hari-hari itu.

Aku meletakkan cup ramen yang sudah kosong di atas meja, kemudian merebahkan tubuhku.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Tapi aku merindukan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**More than Words (c) rururei**

**Hallooo minna~**

**Saya sungguh tidak menyangka kalau chap terakhir 'Fix You' mendapat cukup banyak review berisi permintaan untuk nulis sekuel.**

**Hohoho~ terimakasih semuanya.**

**Kayaknya saya memang suka nulis ending yang nggantung ya T^T**

**Tapi saya memang sudah berencana nulis fanfic ini, cuma barangkali isinya tidak akan memuaskan keinginan readers semua. Saya tetap menyerahkan bagian-bagian yang tidak terjawab pada keinginan readers sendiri ^^**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**Warning:**

**OOC, NaruSasu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Living in the world so cold_

_You are there to warm my soul_

_You came to mend a broken heart_

_You gave my life a brand new start_

_And now... I'm in love_

_You Took My Heart Away ~ MLTR_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku masih ingat, lima hari yang lalu, hari masih pagi ketika Naruto menelfonku. Ketika itu aku baru saja bangun –sekarang Shizune tidak perlu berusaha keras membangunkanku setiap pagi. Aku bisa mendengarnya bicara agak panik dari ujung sana, menjelaskan patah-patah bahwa Ibunya menelfon dan memintanya pulang ke Suna. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain bergumam 'ya, pulanglah'.

Aku sempat khawatir terjadi sesuatu di rumah Naruto, tapi begitu dia tiba di sana, dia menelfonku dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa selain ibunya yang sudah terlalu merindukannya.

Sekarang, bergelung di sini –di sofa apartemennya yang kosong, aku merasa menjadi makhluk yang sangat egois karena selalu menginginkannya untuk diriku sendiri. Natal. Tahun baru. Semuanya dilewatkan Naruto bersamaku. Aku terlalu serakah karena takut kesepian, sementara itu aku lupa bahwa dia masih punya keluarga di Suna yang mengharapkannya pulang pada momen-momen seperti itu. Aku menjadi sangat egois karena kenyataan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menemaniku –tidak Kakashi dan Shizune yang sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri, tidak ibuku yang sibuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya, tidak kakakku apalagi ayahku. Aku hanya saling berkirim kartu Natal dan kartu ucapan tahun baru dengan Itachi. Walaupun dia membujukku untuk datang ke rumah pada pagi hari tahun baru agar kami bisa minum _otoso _bersama, aku tidak memenuhi undangannya.

Aku menatap langit-langit, bertanya-tanya apakah kebutuhanku akan kehadiran Naruto memang sebesar ini –sampai-sampai aku menyelinap ke dalam apartemennya ketika dia tidak ada hanya agar aku merasakan 'keberadaannya' di sini.

Aku memiliki kunci apartemennya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia tidak memberikanku benda itu, tapi aku sendiri yang menemukan kunci cadangan itu di lemari ketika aku sedang mencari pakaian untuk kupinjam –aku punya kebiasaan tidak membawa baju ganti kalau menginap di apartemen Naruto. Entah apa gunanya aku mengambil kunci itu tanpa izin. Sebenarnya dia pasti juga tahu kalau aku sudah mencuri kunci partemennya, tapi dia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa.

Kenyataannya jarang sekali aku menggunakan kunci curian ini karena Naruto selalu bersamaku hampir 24 jam. Jadi, aku tinggal mengekor dia pulang ketika aku ingin menginap di tempatnya. Tapi pikiran untuk datang tiba-tiba ke apartemennya ketika dia sedang libur atau mendadak menghilang selalu terbersit di benakku. Siapa tahu juga pagi-pagi sebelum menjemputku dia memasak berdua lagi dengan Hinata. Meskipun Naruto selalu berkata bahwa Hinata adalah fansku, tetap saja gadis itu perlu diwaspadai.

Terkutuklah aku dan pikiran anehku.

Salahkan juga Naruto yang sudah membuatku bertingkah aneh-aneh jika itu berhubungan dengannya.

Satu tahun lebih sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, malam ketika dia menciumku untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu tidak terjadi apapun selain dia menciumku satu kali lagi dan aku tertidur dalam pelukannya sepanjang malam. Untunglah dia bangun lebih awal sebelum Shizune datang. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa gadis itu akan terkejut sampai pingsan.

Sejak awal Naruto adalah sosok yang dingin dan jarang berbicara, tapi aku tahu sejak malam itu dia mulai mengurangi kadar kedinginan dalam sikapnya padaku. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap saja menjadi makhluk yang hemat bicara dan kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bagiku itu tidak masalah selama dia ada di dekatku.

Naruto telah memperbaiki banyak hal dalam hidupku, dengan caranya sendiri.

Akhirnya aku datang ke peresmian rumah sakit baru ayahku di Otogakure ketika itu. Itachi menjadi direktur di sana dan Naruto berkata aku perlu datang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Dia menepuk bahuku, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan bahwa dia akan selalu ada di belakangku. Ketika kamera-kamera itu terarah padaku begitu aku memasuki tempat peresmian, aku mengepalkan tangan dan mengingat kata-kata Naruto. Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku, ada di sana dan menatapku dengan matanya yang mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Aku juga tidak bisa tersenyum padanya dan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada kakakku yang memelukku erat-erat sambil membisikkan terimakasih. Sejak hari wisuda Itachi waktu itu, aku merasa telah mendapatkan kakakku kembali.

Hubunganku dengan ibuku masih seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan membuatku sangat kesal karena ketika wawancara eksklusif dengan Orochimaru waktu itu, ibuku masih bisa-bisanya membujukku untuk main film bersamanya. Kalau tidak ada Naruto yang meremas bahuku dari belakang,barangkali aku sudah kabur dari sana.

Mungkin hubunganku dengan ayah ataupun ibuku memang tidak akan mencapai titik terbaik di mana kami bisa makan bersama dalam satu meja. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu Itachi tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayangiku dan selalu mengharapkanku untuk pulang. Aku tahu ayahku tetap tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai anak yang patut dibanggakan bahkan meskipun seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan piala Oscar. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa memujiku. Suatu hari ketika aku dan Itachi makan siang bersama, dia berkata bahwa ayah selalu menonton film-filmku. Entah apakah dia hanya berbohong untuk menyenangkanku atau tidak, tapi aku tersenyum saat itu dan membiarkan otakku berpikir bahwa barangkali itu benar, bahwa barangkali ayahku memang memperhatikanku. Hanya saja dia tidak mau menunjukkannya.

Memiliki Itachi dan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Dalam lingkup yang lebih sempit, Naruto juga mengubah kebiasaan-kebiasaanku sampai yang paling kecil sekalipun. Sekarang Shizune tidak pernah lagi repot-repot membangunkanku jika aku ada jadwal pagi. Aku selalu bangun bahkan sebelum alarmku berdering. Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang otomatis kulakukan mengingat suatu pagi Naruto masuk ke kamarku dan naik ke atas ranjang, lalu menciumku tiba-tiba untuk memaksaku bangun. Aku tidak suka jika dia menciumku ketika aku sedang tidur, jadi sejak saat itu aku tidak mau aku masih tidur ketika dia datang.

Naruto juga membuatku tidak pernah lagi kabur di tengah pekerjaan. Sekesal apapun perasaanku, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dia tidak pernah melarangku ketika aku akan melarikan diri. Dia hanya akan berdiri acuh tak acuh tanpa memandangku sambil mengatakan, "Pergilah, dasar bocah tidak bertanggungjawab." Kata-kata makian favoritnya adalah menyebutku 'bocah,' karena dia tahu aku sangat benci jika dia mengatakannya. Maka setelah itu, aku akan memasang tampang kesal setengah mati seolah aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku juga akan kembali lagi pada pekerjaanku dan membatalkan niat untuk kabur.

Aku tahu Naruto diam-diam tidak suka aturan dietku yang ketat. Dia juga tidak pernah berkomentar atau melarangku untuk hal itu –sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak pernah melarangku untuk hal apapun. Caranya mengungkapkan perasaan atau pikirannya tentang sesuatu lebih banyak ditunjukkan lewat perbuatan daripada kata-kata. Sewaktu-waktu saat aku tidak punya jadwal, dia akan datang ke apartemenku dan memasak, lalu memaksaku untuk makan. Dia selalu berkata bahwa makan ini atau itu tidak akan membuatku berat badanku naik.

Barangkali kami berdua memang kombinasi yang aneh.

Dia pendiam dan terkesan acuh tak acuh, sementara aku sadar tingkahku sering begitu menyebalkan dan aku juga terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui sesuatu. Aku baru sadar bahwa hal itu barangkali merupakan satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan bahwa aku memang seorang Uchiha.

Naruto tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku tahu dia sudah melakukan segala hal yang melebihi kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya padaku.

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat ketika aku merasa gugup pada _premier _film baruku. Dia menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya ketika aku merasa lelah di tengah-tengah pekerjaan. Sewaktu pemberitaan tentang hubunganku dengan ayahku kembali merebak setelah aku hadir di peresmian rumah sakit baru itu, dia selalu pasang badan di depanku setiap kali ada kerumunan wartawan. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia memasang ekspresi terluka ketika dulu aku berkata bahwa dia mencemaskanku hanya karena pekerjaannya. Karena yang sebenarnya adalah dia memang benar-benar mencemaskanku. Ketika ibuku datang untuk merecokiku lagi, dia akan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mengajakku pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi agar aku tidak merasa kesal.

Aku juga tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku dari caranya terus berjalan di dekatku ketika kami menghadiri pesta-pesta. Dia tidak pernah menyukai keramaian semacam itu, tapi dia selalu memaksakan diri untuk datang bersamaku. Setiap kali ada gadis-gadis yang mendekat padaku, dia akan berdehem pelan sambil mengatakan bahwa aku perlu menemui orang ini atau orang itu. Dia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Ino –dia tahu aku tidak menyukai gadis cerewet itu, tapi setiap kali Ino datang dan memeluk lenganku dia akan segera menyeretku pergi dari sana dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Kadang-kadang aku meminta Naruto untuk membaca naskah film yang ditawarkan untukku. Dia tidak pernah banyak berkomentar dan hanya berkata bahwa semuanya bagus. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan jalan cerita, peran apa yang akan kuambil, atau adegan apa yang harus kumainkan. Tapi jika ada _kissing scene _di dalam film itu, sebelum aku harus melakukannya, dia akan tiba-tiba menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan kosong dan menciumku seolah-olah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok di mana dia bisa menciumku lagi. Setelah itu, mata birunya akan menatap mataku, dan dengan napas naik turun dia akan berbisik: 'Ingat ini jika nanti kau mencium gadis itu.'

Pada dasarnya Naruto memang tidak pernah melarangku untuk melakukan apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya memberikan isyarat ketidaksetujuan adalah jika aku akan mengambil pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan Sai. Sai adalah aktor baru dengan senyuman yang selalu terpasang konstan di wajahnya. Sewaktu kami menghadiri _premiere _filmnya, tanpa sadar aku berkata bahwa akting Sai cukup keren. Setelah itu kebetulan Sai menghampiriku dan menyapaku dengan ramah. Naruto ada di sana ketika Sai berkata bahwa sejak dulu dia ingin bermain film bersamaku, dan sejak itu Naruto tidak memberikan komentar apapun jika ada tawaran pekerjaan untukku yang melibatkan Sai. Tidak ada komentar berarti dia tidak setuju.

Naruto tidak terlalu sering membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Sejauh ini aku tahu bahwa rumah keluarganya ada di pinggiran Suna dan bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal. Sejak kecil Naruto suka memasak karena dia sering membantu ibunya di dapur. Mimpi terbesarnya adalah membuka kedai ramen sendiri, karena di antara semua masakan, makanan favoritnya adalah mi ramen. Dia menyukai musim gugur ketika dia bisa melihat daun-daun _momiji _berubah warna menjadi merah. Dia tidak suka memutar lagu ketika sedang menyetir karena menurutnya hal itu bisa merusak konsentrasi. Keahlian bela diri sudah didapatkannya sejak kecil. Dia pernah ikut klub kendo, judo, taekwondo dan juga _boxing. _Dia sebenarnya menyukai anjing dan ingin memelihara satu ekor di apartemennya, tapi saat ini dia merasa keadaannya belum memungkinkan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai banyak hal tentang lelaki itu. Aku suka caranya bicara sekalipun tampaknya tidak ada ekspresi di sana. Aku sangat menyukai senyumnya yang jarang terlihat. Aku suka melihatnya memasak. Aku suka warna biru matanya yang membuatku seperti melihat langit. Kadang-kadang aku kesal ketika aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya karena dia lebih banyak diam. Aku sangat benci ketika dia memanggilku 'bocah'. Dan aku kesal setengah mati ketika dia tidak mengerti kenapa aku marah-marah setiap kali dia berbicara dengan Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu beberapa kali melihat Naruto ketika kami bertemu dalam urusan pekerjaan. Kemudian entah ada angin apa, Sakura mendadak meminta nomor ponsel Naruto padaku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Barangkali sejak aku terperangkap dalam mata safirnya ketika pertama kali kami bertatapan. Barangkali sejak dia mengajakku ke kedai ramen atau ketika dia membawaku kabur dari Orochimaru. Barangkali ketika dia memelukku untuk pertama kalinya. Atau setelah dia menciumku. Aku tidak tahu pasti.

Memikirkannya membuatku semakin menyadari bahwa aku merindukan keberadaannya di dekatku.

Seperti biasa aku terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menelfon atau menanyakan sedang apa dia di Suna. Dan dia terlalu acuh untuk sekedar memberiku kabar, selain ketika pertama kali dia sampai di rumah. Aku menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari selama lima hari ini dengan memegang ponselku terus menerus, mengetik pesan yang tidak pernah kukirimkan. Dia berkata barangkali dia akan berada di sana selama seminggu, jadi berarti masih ada 48 jam lagi sebelum aku bisa melihat sosok berkulit tan itu.

Aku jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan bunyi televisi yang terdengar samar-samar.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur di sana. Kupikir aku masih setengah bermimpi ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Mataku terbuka, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang iris safir yang sangat kukenal. Aku terkejut dan bangkit untuk duduk, mendapati Naruto berlutut di samping sofa.

"Kau– " aku tergagap, merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah menyelinap ke dalam rumah kosong, " –kukira kau tidak pulang hari ini?"

Aku membuang muka ke arah lain sementara dia berdiri lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang, sudah melepaskan mantelnya yang kulihat tergeletak di meja.

"Aku ingin pulang hari ini."

Aku tidak tahu harus menyahut apa lagi. Posisiku benar-benar memalukan karena dia memergokiku tidur di apartemennya sementara dia tidak ada. Sekarang rasa maluku masih melebihi rasa rinduku, jadi aku mengabaikan keinginanku untuk segera memeluknya.

"Kau sudah lama?" dia bertanya. Aku hanya menggumam pendek.

"Kau tidur sambil memeluk sweaterku."

Kali ini mataku terbelakak ketika aku sadar sweater hitam itu ada di pangkuanku. Pasti aku sudah memegangnya tanpa sadar ketika tertidur tadi. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Sweater itu belum dicuci."

Aku mendengarnya berkata lagi sementara aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Benda itu memang ada di sini sejak tadi."

Aku asal mengarang alasan sambil menyingkirkan sweater itu dengan melemparkannya ke lengan sofa.

"Seingatku aku menaruhnya di atas ranjang di kamarku."

Sudah cukup. Aku kesal sekarang karena aku terlalu malu. Jadi aku berdiri dan berseru marah padanya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan menuju ke kamar. Dia mengikutiku.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seruku kesal. "Tapi itu kamarku," sahutnya. "Masa bodoh! Tidur saja di luar atau di hotel!" aku berseru lagi.

Hampir saja aku membanting pintu di depan wajahnya, tapi dia lebih dulu menahan pintu itu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang jika adu kekuatan dengan Naruto, jadi aku melepaskannya dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke dalam. Dia menarik bahuku, memaksaku berbalik menghadapnya.

Bibirnya membungkam bibirku.

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya karena aku merasa harusnya aku masih marah, tapi aku terlalu naif kalau aku terus melakukannya. Bibirnya. Wajahnya. Tangannya. Sentuhannya. Aku merindukan semuanya.

Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya sementara tanganku beralih memeluk lehernya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, menarikku mendekat hingga tubuh kami tidak lagi berjarak. Jariku terselip di surai pirangnya, mengingat lagi rasanya menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Akhirnya dia menarik diri.

Selama beberapa saat dia menatapku tanpa berkata-kata. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh sisi wajahku sementara mata safirnya meredup.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dia tersenyum kecil setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku, menghela napas. Kami sama-sama diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menarik diri dan menciumku lagi. Dia baru berhenti ketika aku kehabisan napas, tapi kemudian dia memelukku makin erat dan beralih membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berani menyentuhku lebih jauh dari sekedar meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di leherku, tapi kali ini aku merasa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada biasanya.

Dia berhenti dan akhirnya menatap mataku ketika tanpa sadar aku mengerang pelan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Dipegangnya kedua sisi wajahku.

"Sasuke."

Dia membisikkan namaku, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menolak pengaruh dari iris safirnya yang selalu membuatku tersesat itu.

Setelah malam ini, harusnya Naruto tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah' lagi.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau musim dingin juga bisa menjadi sepanas ini. Apapun yang dia lakukan saat itu membuatku merasa aku hampir gila, tapi aku tahu aku akan menjadi lebih gila jika dia berhenti. Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan tubuhku bergerak sendiri sesuai keinginannya. Dia tidak banyak berbicara, tapi aku tahu dia mencoba menunjukkan perasaannya dalam setiap sentuhannya, aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya dari caranya menjamah setiap jengkal tubuhku, seakan-akan tidak ada satu bagian pun yang ingin dia lewatkan. Dia meredam eranganku dengan mencium bibirku.

"Sasuke."

Dia mengusap wajahku dan memaksaku membuka mata untuk menatapnya.

"Lihat mataku."

Dia menarik tanganku yang menggenggam sprei erat-erat untuk beralih memeluk tubuhnya. Aku menghunjamkan kuku-kuku jariku di punggungnya ketika rasa sakit itu mendera seluruh tubuhku seakan-akan aku akan meledak –barangkali aku akan meninggalkan bekas luka di sana. Dia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari ujung mataku dan kemudian mengecup keningku.

Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya ketika dia menyebut namaku sambil menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan mata terpejam. Surai kuning keemasannya tampak berantakan dan titik-titik keringat terlihat jelas di leher dan dadanya yang telanjang.

Dan aku benar-benar yakin tentang perasaannya karena dia membisikkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Malam ini, aku mengenal kebahagiaan yang begitu berbeda dibanding semua kebahagiaan yang pernah kukenal dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

_Otoso : sake yang diberi sari daun tertentu, biasa diminum bersama keluarga pada pagi hari tahun baru atau disebut Ganjimatsu._

_Momiji : mapple._

_Bagian Sasu tidur sambil memeluk sweater Naruto terinspirasi dari salah satu part di manga Junjou Romantica waktu Misaki tidur sambil meluk baju Usagi. It's just so cute T^T_

**Wahahah rasanya nggak percaya saya sudah nulis adegan "itu" untuk pertama kalinya ! *guling guling* *koprol***

**Sekalipun hanya secara implisit, tetep aja nahan napas plus keringat dingin waktu ngetiknya. Hohoho~ Maybe I love NaruSasu too much sampai bisa nulis kayak begituan. Tadinya mau dibikin ending habis Naru bilang "Aku merindukanmu" aja, tapi kayaknya nanggung deh kalo gak dilanjut sekalian *dirasengan***

**Rencananya sih saya juga pengin nulis More than Words 2 dari sudut pandang Naru-nya *kalau jadi sih***

**Anyway, terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca sampai di sini ^^**

***ketjup basah***


End file.
